Kari's Secret
by Jeabird
Summary: Kari has a secret from the past that comes alive. She can't take the guilt of hiding things and she can't face the longing she has for 2 of her old friends. She never thought she would see them again but she was wrong. Ok I know it sounds suckish but give it a try... it's my first Digimon Crossover between Digimon 02 and Frontier. Pairing: Koji x Kari x Koichi It'll explain itself.
1. Chapter 1 1999

**Chapter One: 1999**

(Kari's P.O.V, August _1__st_1999, 9 Years Old)

I stared into the sky… why did Tai have to leave before I got to tell him. When someone rested their hand on my shoulder I jumped.

"Hey calm down it's only me… come on she can only make the same day repeat for so long… and keep the 2 worlds safe Kari." I looked to him… I sighed… he felt my forehead making sure I didn't have a fever.

"Ok… where are we meeting the other's _Takuya_?" I smiled when he offered me his hand… Takuya Kanbara one of my best friends… ever since he showed up the same day has been repeating… different things happen ever 'repeat' it's just so that once my brother and his friends come back… they won't be behind in time and no one would worry.

I took his hand he started to lead me to the park… "Takuya can we stop at my place so I can change?" He shrugged and I lead him to my house… he never been there neither has the other 2.

Once there I smiled when he blushed a little. "You can get something to drink… considering the final battle will be soon right Takuya… heck call the others and we can meet here."

When I went to the dining room… I noticed the Digivice… I grabbed it and headed to my room… once in I stashed it under my bed and changed into a plain pink dress. I opened my door… and Takuya fell backwards I glared at him.

"Were you spying on me Takuya?" We were both 9… he blushed. "No… why would I spy on you?"

I sighed and shook my head. When the door was thrown open we both jumped… "Hurry the battle is gonna start! I and Koichi will go ahead of you… Takuya protect Kari, Kari get you staff on the double!" They ran out… I looked at Takuya.

"I have to change out of this dress to… Takuya go ahead of me." He shook his head. "No way am I leaving you alone… go and get dress now!" I stumbled into my room and he closed the door… I quickly put on my pink shorts and my yellow no sleeve top and I tied my pink piece of fabric around my neck… I bent down under my bed… I grabbed the staff… when they came here they gave it to me. I stared at it for a few seconds… the staff had a pink crystal at the end and it had a golden like handle and at the top it looked like a cloud going around a red jewel.

One thought kept coming to the surface of my head… once this battle is down they will leave… I'll never see them again.

"Kari are you done!" At his voice I was snapped out of my thought and I went running out of the door putting on my socks and soon we were running down the streets… we got to the abandon park… we always met up here and sure enough Koji and Koichi were fighting all by themselves… I nodded to Takuya.

"Spirit Evolution: Agunimon!" They would forget me as well… their memories would be suppressed and locked away from the time they spent here with me.

"Pyro Tornado…!" "Lobo Kendo…!" "Shadow Lance…" I took a deep breath. "Fire Swords, Light Swords, Dark Swords, Wind Swords, Thunder Swords, Ice Swords, Water Swords, Steel Swords, Wood Swords, Earth Swords…!"

I had used a lot of my power… just using those _10 _spells at the same time… I had shocked everyone… 3 enemies, 10 attacks from me, and an attack from each of my friends… my knees had started to shake… as was my hands. When the attacks hit them… from all of the elements clashing it exploded… deleting our enemy… _for now that was_.

"Kari… I never knew you could attack like that…" Takuya was running over to me… but when I fell forwards… I was shocked as to who caught me. "Don't worry Kari… one day even should our memories be suppressed I know I'll remember you after a while Kari."

I was staring into his eyes… Koji never liked people touching him. "Let's make a promise guys…" I looked at Koichi.

"One day should we ever meet again we'll be best friends like we are now… should we have to fight allow us to fight on the same side." He held out his hand… I smiled. I put my hand on top of his, Koji put his on top of mine and Takuya's on top.

"I promise… in addition should you not remember me I'll make you guys remember me… together forever." They smiled… before we knew it… we started at the symbol that had appeared on our hands… we had pulled them away. A pale blue heart had appeared on Koji's hand, a pale pink one appeared on mine, a pale red one on Takuya's, and grey one on Koichi's hand.

"I smiled. It fits us… our hearts will always be intertwined." They smiled… then they disappeared but what was left after they left… I was shocked.

Where Koji had stood and pale blue heart gemstone, where Takuya stood a pale red heart gemstone, where Koichi stood there was a grey heart gemstone. They floated there for a few seconds… then the three floated towards me once in my hands… they connected and a pale pink one joined them… it was a four leaf clover and there was a string attached… I stared at it. In the middle was a dark grey circle gemstone… I held it close to my heart… then I looked at my staff that was on the ground… it had turned back into a necklace… "The Staff of Harmony…"

I bent down and picked up the necklace… it had been given to me by Koji and Koichi when they first arrived… when they had saved me from a Digimon.

Then when I bumped into them later the next week the first repeat day they were getting beat up… it shined and Koji had been wearing it and out of now where it became the Harmony Staff… well that was what we called if for short… it was called 'The Staff of Yin and Yang or The Staff of Light and Darkness' but we called it the Harmony Staff because it was perfectly balanced… I held it to my heart as well… "I should go back… back before Tai gets homes." Takuya, Koji, and Koichi told me what was gonna happen… and they told me to act like I knew nothing but of what happened when I was kid and what they told me when they got back. I also had to pretend they never exist… that I never met them.

I walked away with a bitter sweet smile on my face. When I was at the apartment I stared into the sky.

"It's our secret… no one will get it out of me… I shall keep you 3 a secret forever in my heart… only if you come back shall they learn of you 3… forever together." I looked at the heart on my hand… I watched it slowly disappear… I walked up the stairs… and shortly after that Tai came home… I smiled. I had hid the necklaces away… somewhere Tai would never find them… somewhere no one would ever find them.

One day I will met them again… no matter what it takes. I will see Koji, Koichi, and Takuya once again… I shall never let innocent people get hurt… it was our promise mine and Koji's and I shall keep my promise no matter what… even if it leads to my death or makes me face my greatest fear.

I shall keep my promises to them… never will someone get hurt, never will I give into the darkness, never will I hurt one of my friends or allow them to hurt me. Koji I will protect everyone, Koichi I'll never let the darkness win, Takuya I will be the best guardian for both me and everyone else… I shall keep the promises I made to you 3.


	2. Chapter 2 2003, 5 Years Later

**Chapter 2: 2003, 5 Years Later**

(Kari's P.O.V, August _1__st_2003, 14 Years Old)

I stared at the sky… everyone else was having a party at my house but I was at the park… I looked over to the Weeping Willow Tree… it was _our _place. We use to have lunch and we would talk about our families sitting under the cool shade of the tree. I swung back and forth on the old swing… when I felt someone push me I smiled and looked behind me… I frowned when I saw who it was it.

"Hey what's wrong Kari?" It was Tai… I sighed.

"I thought… never mind Tai." He was about to sit on the only other working swing… "Don't sit there Tai."

He blinked and looked at me. "Why… not?" I tried to come up with some reason… that I wouldn't have to explain more into. "Nothing Tai…" He didn't sit he just leaned on the slide near the swing set.

"Everyone's worried about you, you know Kari? You've missed ever August 1st gathering we had and I have _always_ found you here..."

I sighed and I stood up… I walked around the park… Tai followed me I stopped and stared at the Weeping Willow Tree. I sighed.

"It's nothing Tai… it's just… I celebrate something else on August 1st then the first day you and the others went to the Digital World… this date holds nothing to me and the Digital World Tai." He stared at me.

"What do you celebrate then Kari?" I chuckled. "The thing that went down here at this park… it's been a few years Tai…" "Which would be what?"

I shook my head. "Can't tell you Tai… I promised never to tell anyone." I stared into the sky again.

"Does it have to deal with why you didn't want me to sit on the swing?" I looked at him. "Kind of… let's go home it's getting dark already."

It was gonna storm today and I didn't want to get caught in the middle of it… ever since last year when I swore I saw his face in the lightning… I have hated being outside during storms because I just stare at the lightning and look for his face. We went home… once there I found that Matt, T.K., and Izzy were still there.

"Hey there you are… I thought something bad happened to you." T.K. jumped up to hug me… we _kind of _started to go out… what shocked them all was when I dodged him. I shook my head.

"Not today T.K… not today…"

I planned to go straight to our room… that was until I saw a flash of lightning… I saw his face I swear… then it started to pour down rain… why haven't I seen them ever again… will I even meet them again? "Hey Kari… are you sick or something?" T.K. touched my head… I closed my eyes and fought it.

"Your foreheads hot… Tai I think your sister got a fever." I opened my eyes… and everyone was staring at me.

"I don't have a fever… it's just something that happens every year… on this day… ask Tai." Tai nodded. "Yeah ever since 4 years ago it's happened like that; on August 1st her body temperature is higher than any other day… she's never sick she's just warmer." T.K. looked at me… along with Izzy… I was staring out the window… in the rain droplets I saw the memories… me and him dancing in the rain when I made it rain one day… then me and him playing tag with the others when they wanted to get me faster… I missed the old days.

I felt someone wipe my check… it was T.K. "Hey Kari's what wrong… why are you crying?" I shook my head.

"It's nothing… nothing at all." I pushed pass him and headed to my room and slammed the door and I laid in my bed after that… staring out the window… every drop of rain I saw another memory. I covered my face with my pillow… why must the memories haunt me _now?_ It's been 5 years since I have seen them… they probably don't even remember me so why let the memories hurt me?

"Kari… are you sure you're ok?" It was Matt this time.

"Go away Matt… even if I wanted to talk about it I can't…" I felt my bed sink some… he sat down so he wasn't gonna leave me alone.

"Kari come on… everyone's worried about you… Tai's thinking T.K. did something to you since you dodged T.K.'s hug… why _did _you dodge his hug since you 2 are going out… do you not love my brother anymore or something Kari?"

I sighed… I looked at him he was chewing on his lip. "Are memories painful to you Matt…?" He blinked.

"Why… do you ask me _this _Kari?" I closed my eyes… the scene from 4 years ago played out.

"5 years ago… I had 3 friends… 5 years ago they disappeared and I haven't seen them since… and I miss them. Thing is the chance of me ever meeting them again is like 1 to a million… I think I liked one of my friends... and lately I keep remembering them and a promise I had made… and I can't bring myself to be around T.K. because of the things… that went on between me and my friends." His eyes were wide…

"I promised never to tell anyone about who they were, where they are from, why I'll never see them again, and what they were doing here." I just covered my face with my pillow.

"Kari… is that why you don't celebrate August 1st with us… was this the day they disappeared?" I looked at Tai who was leaning on the doorframe. "5 years ago they disappeared on this day… 5 years I've gone without seeing them." Slowly I let my eyes drift close… I saw the darkness and I saw the scene play out…

_I was laying in the shade of the weeping willow tree… when I sensed someone standing in front of me… 2 someone's none the less. I opened one of my eyes. "Yes Koji Koichi what can I do for you?" They both blushed and looked at each other. "Well you see… since it's been so long and everything… we felt an instant connection with you when we became friends…" "We've been trying to figure who you might like… and figure out well…" I sat up and looked at them. "We both love you!" Koji who was always blunt and not very open with his feelings whispered… knowing I heard him. My eyes were wide. "Is that ture… Koichi Koji?" They both blushed and nodded. "And we were trying to figure out who you might like." I looked away from them… how could I tell them this _nicely _so no one gets hurt? "Kari… we didn't mean to make you cry!" I shook my head and wiped my tears. "It's not you 2… it's just a thought I've been thinking on that's all…" "What have you been thinking about then Kari?" I sighed. "I don't even know how to tell you 2 so you 2 don't get hurt…" They both frowned. "Ah let me guess you're trying to find a nice way to reject one of us or both of us Kari?" Koji had turned to walk away… I grabbed his jacket. "No… I don't what you 2 to think I'm dumb… well you see I always wondered which of you liked me… well it's hard to say ok!" Koji turned around and looked at me. "Who do you like then Kari… me or Koji?" I looked to Koichi… I opened my mouth and tried to speak… but I couldn't. I bit my lip. "I like both of you… I love both of you and I can't figure out who I like more!" Their eyes were wide… then they looked at each other. They were really close I'm serious once they found out they were brothers __**twins none the less **__they did everything together… "I… don't think that matters Kari." I blinked… they each offered a hand to me I was confused. "I think we can share…" "You are something we both love when that's hard to come by for us to actually like the same thing…" "So how about we share you then you don't have to choose just one of us."_


	3. Chapter 3, Truth

**Chapter 3: Truth**

(Kari's P.O.V)

I felt the tears run down my face remembering that… that alarmed both Tai and Matt. "Kari are you ok?" I sat up and I leaned on the wall… I brought my legs to my chest.

"I miss my friends… they understood me the best!" I was crying into my pillow.

"Kari… calm down please?" T.K. came into the room. "Great what did you do to make her cry _this _time?"

"We did nothing… she just broke out in tears after spacing out."

"I want them back… why did they have to leave…" They looked at me… I was staring at the old photo of me and Tai… behind the photo was my secret photo of me, Takuya, Koji, and Koichi. Tai grabbed the photo.

He stared at the photo…"Why is there another photo in the frame Kari… are you trying to hid something from me?"

Sure enough he pulled out the photo of me and the others… and he dropped it and his eyes were wide… T.K. went to get it… shocking them all I had it in my hand and I was by the balcony door before they even blinked. Koji and Koichi had each kissed one of my checks Takuya getting beat up later that day had an arm wrapped around my waist with him standing behind me since he was taller.

"What is the meaning of that photo Kari… and who were those boys."

I gulped. "My friends… they were my friends from 5 years ago!" I held the photo close to my heart.

"Why were those 2…"

"Why were the 2 boys kissing one of my checks Tai? Why you ask Tai? Why is the one _question I can't answer_!" I felt trapped… I felt cornered with Tai, Matt, and T.K.'s eyes on me… I felt like they were judging me… why? They have looked at me like this before… why do I feel so… as if they could hurt me so badly if they said something really mean to me?

"Kari… how old were you…" I looked at T.K… he looked hurt. "I was 9… 5 years ago. I haven't seen them since 5 years ago." I watched Tai slowly tighten his fist… T.K. as well.

"Good… oh and Kari I told you everything… but you never told me this. I told you all of my secrets but you can't even tell us _why_?"

I gulped… was this gonna go where I think it was? "I promised them that I would never tell… it was the only way so I could keep my…" I couldn't finish my sentence or the spell on me would erase my memories of them completely.

"So you could keep your what… you know don't tell me. I going home we're done Kari something that big you should've told me. Matt mind dropping me off since your also giving Izzy a ride home…"

Before he had turned around… I fell to my knees… why me? They all stared at me… my necklace had slipped from under my shirt and my pale pink heart appeared again and it shined lightly… I was staring at it.

"You want to know why T.K.? The reason is this: should I reveal who they were, where they are from, why I'll never see them again, and what they were doing here… I would face a punishment… I don't want to know what would happen… I can't explain ok! It was a secret sealed with blood ok!"

They were confused. The only way for me to become friends with them and remember them was that I had to sign a contract in blood saying I wouldn't reveal anything about them or their mission… and I never would. My tears started to fall again… the photo fell from my hands and T.K. stared at it… even Matt did. I closed my eyes.

"Wings of the Angels, Flame of the Dragon, Light of the Heavens, Darkness of the Shadows… Harmony of Light and Darkness… Spark the Flames again." Everyone looked at me… I chanted the small little spell I had made up to allow me to hold a star in my hands if only for a few seconds. I held out my hands and a star appeared… and they stared at it.

"Calling the Star…" I swear I saw their faces… I saw the time that I had ice cream with them… the time I watched the snow fall with them that hot summer. Their eyes were wide. "How… did you do that Kari…?"

The world started to swirl around me… all but the star became a blur to me.

_"Shall I show you the way to the gate… to the gate to them_?"

It started to shine even brighter. "Kari what's going on!"

"Gate of the Stars, Path of the Light, Flames of Heart, Wings of Harmony, Darkness of Night… Harmony of Light and Darkness… Show me the Gate…" The world stopped spinning and I saw their eyes were wide. "Gate of the Stars…"

The star shined out the window… the clouds broke when the light touched them. "… it's a secret… it's time for me to see them… I have to see them again…" I stood up the 4 Leaf Clover Necklace came from the very top shelf and it lowed onto my neck... the necklace that was the Staff of Harmony glowed. The balcony door opened itself… I felt the darkness of night wrap around my body… I felt his arms.

"Kari where are you going!" I looked at them.

_"Tell them… I have torn up the contract seeing how much pain it has caused you… I'm allowing you to come here… here to their world tell your brother." _

"I'm going to their world… Koji Minamoto, Koichi Kimura, and Takuya Kanbara my friends from 5 years ago... I fought 3 Digimon with them… I saved Earth while you saved Digi World… I'm going to meet them again… I'm being called and I'm going to see my friends… is that ok with you Tai?"

"Wha… what do you mean!"

"I'm leaving this world… I'm going to another dimension Tai… to their dimension."

I grabbed the photo with one of my hands. "Kari don't you dare leave... this is your _home_ don't you dare leave." I looked at T.K.

"Koji and Koichi… they were twins who never liked the same things… they both loved me and I loved them T.K… 5 years I have gone without any contact from them… I'm seeing them again… only Tai could say no and _maybe_ make me feel enough guilt to keep me here." I looked at Tai… he was staring at the Star that floated around me.

"When I met them I got these powers… they were the reason why I never celebrated August 1st with everyone…" Tai looked into my eyes… he sighed.

"Go ahead Kar… I can see in your eyes either way you're gonna go… and I guess this was why you've been so… distant and in pain lately?" I nodded.

"I missed them… I missed my friends." I walked from the room onto the balcony. "And T.K… I'm sorry for never telling you. If I did I would have had my memory erased and I would've been a lot different… ask Tai the way I acted before 5 years ago."

"Tai…"

"She was a loner outcast… never before 5 years ago would you have been able to stand her… heck she was _worse_ than Matt use to be… only person she talked to was me and well she did what she wanted back then… she was the person who would scare anyone if she was mad… she exploded worse than me when I was mad…"

Their eyes were wide. "I would've became like that again… had I told you T.K… because I would've forgot the way 9 year Koji saved my life… the way 9 year Koichi protect me and Koji that day, the way 9 year old Takuya played games with me… the way they slowly brought me into their group… I would've forgotten my first friends…" I chuckled remembering the day of the picture… of the day I was accepted by them.

I jumped over the ledge… but to _their _surprise I floated in the air. "I may come back for a visit one day… but I have a visit to pay to my friends." I smiled and the light found me; the light that had pieced the clouds found me and just like the time I went to Digi World for the first time I started to drift away.

"Tai… I love you know that… tell mom and dad I'm ok that I'm just going to visit some of my friends…" Who would've thought I would willingly leave me family behind… _again_? The darkness of night still seemed to wrap around me… but I still felt his arms as if his arms were the darkness… I wonder if they remember me.

_"They will remember you my dear… allow the light to guide you to your _new _home." _I smiled at the words _new home_… I get to stay with them forever.


	4. Chapter 4 Shadows of the Past

**Chapter 4: Shadows of Past**

(Tai's P.O.V)

I watched as she just disappeared into the sky… the clouds swallowed her up… I was just shocked… she left again and she went willingly… and the world wasn't even in danger this time… _or was it_?

"Tai… did that really just happen." I looked at Matt who was shocked.

"Um… yeah I'm glad I wasn't the only one who saw that." The lightning flashed and what we saw made us all back up… it was a shadow of 7 figures… and they were flying after Kari and Kari seemed like she was trying to go faster.

Every flash of lightning we saw something else… after a while of no lightning… and when the sky lite up with lightning my heart bleed. Kari was falling through the sky… the light was on her soon she was out of the clouds and we saw her because of the light… she was fighting to stop her fall… out of nowhere through… a bunch of fire just shot at the shadows… as she stopped and she was going up so fast I was shocked… she entered the cloud… even us in the room closer to the ground than they were… far away we heard her echoing cry of 'Lightning Storm!'

After that… the sky lite up with Lightning so much we clearly saw what was happening… the 7 digimon were chasing her trying to stop her from going through a portal. We also saw a Flame Dragon erupt from something and slam into the Digimon which pushed her into through the gate… then they disappeared.

(Kari's P.O.V)

I wasn't flying straight… I tried to stay awake but I could barely muster the power to keep me flying.

They… why did they have to appear again! I started to fall downwards… towards the cold hard ground of their Digi World… I knew that was where I was considering I had pasted a field of Digimon a while back… also I had seen trains and my Digital World had no trains… that worked at least.

I fought with all my strength to at least float down to the ground… but I was losing to much blood… her poison was much more effective than 5 years ago… and it was making me cough up blood as I flew. When I saw a train that had people in it… and I saw the one thing I would never forget… Takuya's stupid hat I muster the last of my strength and I flew towards it… at least one of them will find me.

When I was almost there the train stopped and the doors opened… I started to fall. I was out of strength. I was still high in the sky so no way could they see me and I was way too far away… I only saw them because I also felt the flames… my necklace stopped glowing and I fell… unable to stop my fall this time… my eyes slipped closed and I knew soon I would feel the ground… I was gonna hit land and cause who knows how much pain to myself.

(Koichi's P.O.V)

Everyone was staring at the star that was falling… I was feeling… a familiar aura from _that _star. When something screamed in my head… it came rushing back to me. 5 years ago I had known Koji was my brother… we both fell in love with the same girl… we left and we forgot everything even Takuya was there.

"Koji Takuya… tell me I'm not the only one who can feel that aura." J.P., Zoe, and Tommy were lost.

"You weren't the only one who remembered either…" When the star got dangerously close to hitting the ground… something told me she had shown up and that star was her.

"That star ain't no star you two… it's _her_." They nodded… we took off running… something about how she's falling seems to spell out trouble… the way she doesn't pull up means she isn't flying downwards really fast like she use to… it means she's falling and can't pull herself up… "We're not gonna make it you two!"

I pulled out my D Tector. "Well she ain't hitting the ground Takuya!" They both looked at me… as I came from the ball of fractal code. "Beast Spirit Evolution: JagerLoweemon!" Of course now in my beast form my speed increased quite a lot.

"Good idea Koichi… Beast Spirit Evolution: MagnaGarurumon!" She was still so far away even with us going this fast no way we would catch her before she hit the ground. Something tugged on my spirit… something caused a memory to surface.

_I was running after her… she was being kidnapped by __**her**__ but I couldn't keep up. Even using my beast spirit evolution. "Koichi…!" Koji and Takuya weren't around… I had to save her myself. I growled… and I was engulfed into __**more **__fractal code. "Fusion Evolution: Rhihimon!" I was flying through the air faster than I had __**ever **__before. I managed to not only catch up but I managed to get in front of __**her**__ and I was growled. "Red Cross…" Driving the tip of my spear into __**her **__gut she let go of Kari and I grabbed her and she was close to tears… and she was scared I could tell. "Don't worry Kari… I'll protect you."_

I growled once more… there was no way even with pushing our Digital Sprits would we get to her before she hit the ground. I was shocked as I was surrounded by the fractal once more… "Just like… 5 years ago."

Once the fractal code broke apart… I was once more Rhihimon like 5 years ago. _**"Fusion Evolution: Rhihimon!"**_ I was faster than the last time… because I was more _trained _this time.

I was able to get close to her I could hear Koji and Takuya coming to a _skidding _stop. They were shocked I was about to 'Fusion Evolve' without another spirit. But I remembered what the _other _spirit was. I felt the presences as _clear as day _warm and comforting light and darkness that wrapped around me… the Spirit of _Harmony_.

The warrior in which Kari represents. Only have I been able to attain this form 2 times… both times caused because of danger that has come to Kari. I reached out and I was able to catch Kari in my arms… she was bleeding _badly_… and most of all she was knocked out.

"Koichi… how did you _fusion _evolve with nothing?" I wasn't gonna answer… well I _couldn't _my mind was racing trying to figure out why we remembered her, what this means, and _why _she was passed out in _my _arms.

(Zoe's P.O.V)

I, Tommy, and J.P. watched from afar. We were shocked when Koichi had _Fusion Evolved _and became Rhihimon… but must of all who was this _girl _who had all _three_ of them go running to save her. I jumped when my D Tector let out a crackle and Lady Ophanimon spoke.

**Lady Ophanimon: **"You wonder who the girl is am I right? That girl is none other than the first friend that Koji, Koichi, and Takuya had. She comes from another world. I had called out to Koji, Koichi, and Takuya before… when they were 9 I had them go to another world and they met _her _Hikari Kamiya. She is the DigiDestined of Light in _her _world… but the Warrior of _Harmony _in our world. The spirit within her gives her power and when Hikari is in trouble and can't use those powers… _it gives power to Koichi so he can become Rhihimon_. Starting today Hikari well be in this world… to help us fight this new evil… well _old _for the 4 of them… they faced the 7 of them 5 years ago. Only 3 showed themselves, we killed 1, 1 attacked Kari last year… 5 will have to be killed _again_ while 2 are completely _new _enemies who we have never faced… only ever _heard _about before. Get to know Hikari before you judge her…"


	5. Chapter 5 Waking Up and Parent

_Italics_- Slightly Out of it and kind of Confused

* * *

**Chapter 5: Waking Up and Parent**

(Koji's P.O.V)

I, Koichi, and Takuya sat in my room… watching her, waiting for her to wake up. She was currently lying in my bed, Koichi was spaced out as was Takuya.

"Koichi, Takuya what are you two thinking about?" That snapped _both _of them out of whatever trance they had been in. Something tells me today will probably be the start of something new, not just because Kari showed up.

"I was trying to figure how I can only Fusion Evolve when Kari's in trouble…" I and Takuya looked at Koichi shocked at the _new _information.

"I was thinking about how frail Kari used to be, if she's still that frail we might be missing something about her passing out." Takuya was different when we were younger he thought about others more and he was more _level headed _than how he is.

I stood up and walked over to Kari and rested my hand on her forehead, her forehead felt slightly warmer than it should be, but I got a feeling that it was _Digital World _related. For once in a year worry actually took _over _my mind. What if we _are _missing something?

"Koji is something wrong, Koji?" I looked over to Takuya and Koichi they both looked at me funny.

Before I could answer the door to my room was opened and my dad stood there and he _didn't _look happy. "Now would you _care _to explain why there is a _girl _in your bed Koji?"

I stared at him, not sure _how _to explain Kari. I couldn't say that she's from a different world _and _was one of my childhood friends who I forgot and I only met her because of the Digital World, even if I _did _he wouldn't even believe me. I can't lie and say she's a stranger because he'll know I'm not telling the truth because I don't help _random _people.

"Koji answer my question and why are your _friends _here since I told you, you were grounded Koji?" I bit my lip, how _could _I answer him is _my _question. He narrowed his eyes at me. "Well are you going to answer me?"

I closed my eyes and decided to go with the truth. "She's one of my childhood friends. I was out and I saw her as she passed out, she had a history of getting sick so I was worried so I brought her back here. Koichi and Takuya had come by shortly afterwards and apparently they too knew her when they were younger." Well, I told _half _of the story and _half _of the truth.

That seemed to shock him I don't think he _expected _that answer from me. His eyes were still narrowed but now he was looking passed me, at Kari as if trying to make sure she was ok. "Really, what's wrong with her, do you know?" How could I? She only fell from the freaking sky!

"Sadly enough no, all I know is that she passed out but I'm pretty sure she has a fever."

(Kari's P.O.V)

I laid on the bed, unable to move, unable to speak, unable to open my eyes. It felt like I was being killed from the inside. Something under my skin _burned _and my memories were hazy. I could hear people around me talking, but I couldn't seem to place the voices.

"_Once she wakes up it's out with her you got me? You're grounded and I don't trust some __**girl **__who just shows up in your bed. Also next time don't lie to me about her being a 'childhood' friend." _

Something about that made me mad, but why?

_"Are you kidding me? You don't believe me? Why would I lie about something like that!" _

At a rate that made my head hurt memories came _flooding _into my head. Me and 3 boys when I was younger, the Digital World, and getting attacked and falling from the sky, and then being caught by one of my childhood friends, but that burning sensation still didn't go away.

"_Mr. Minamoto you can't do that to her. She really does get sick a lot. She was always falling ill heck she almost died from a cold when she was 5. She needs her rest and she probably doesn't have a lot of places to turn to." _

"_Takuya it's no use. I see how you are Dad. I can't believe I thought you would understand. I actually thought that maybe you would understand and at least let her stay until she was better."_

After a few seconds I was able to move my toes a little, but that made the burning sensation even _worse_. Why do I feel like this? Not being able to keep it in anymore I whimpered a little from the pain it was causing… and my eyes opened and I saw a boy who had blue hair that was pretty long looking at me with worry clearly etched into his eyes.

"Kari are you ok? What happened?" Worry was clearly etched into his voice as well. Who… was this boy? How does he know me?

"Koji now how about you either contact her parents or help her to her house." His name brought _more _memories back, well it helped fill in the blanks to the memories I had gotten back.

"How about you chill and let her relax for a few moments? How about trying to find out what happened to her before you want to kick her out!" Koji was jumping to my defense once again, being the protector he always was.

I noticed the other two boys… who I remembered to be Takuya Kanbara and Koichi Kimura. They both looked pissed at Koji's dad; well I guess it was his dad. Slowly Koji turned around so he was facing his father.

"If you make her leave, I'm leaving with her. I'm not gonna abandon her when she needs help. I'm sticking with her for as long as I can." Could he still hold feelings for me? What about Koichi?

"Um no you can't because last time _I _checked I was the parent here and you were only fourteen years old Koji. Nowhere old enough to be making your own decisions." Koji was getting ticked at his father I could tell.

"Why not you take a good look at her dad? Tell me if you can't trust her and would _really_ put her out in this heat." I bit my lip and I thought about something.

Koji was always standing up for, Koichi was always saving me it seemed liked, and Takuya was always there for me and he always made sure I was smiling. Just how much have the three of them changed? I know I still like Koji and Koichi but I'll have decide between them one day won't I? At some point they won't be up for _sharing _me like when they were nine. We were young and foolish back then still learning what feelings like love was. At some point they'll want to have me to their selves. At some point I'll have to choose between them.

"Koji don't worry I'm fine. I don't want to cause you any trouble. If your father wants me to leave I'll leave then. I don't want you to be punished because of me." I always cared about others after I met them.

They changed me back then and I'm pretty sure I had changed them. Yet I still wonder why being with them had changed me from my loner ways into a girl who cared about others too much and was always helping others? Was I just trying to fill the void of them leaving even back then without knowing it? Just how much did they change me?

"Kari you're clearly not fine. You have a fever and you looked like you just woke up from being dead." If it hadn't seen my reflection in one of the mirrors in Koji's room I would've laughed at what Takuya had said. I was pale despite having a fever.

"If you weren't grounded I would think about letting her stay in the guest room but no if she wants to leave let her leave then. She's a big kid she can take care of herself and she is probably worrying her parents." Now I see what Koji meant that his father was a pain in the butt.

I stood up and the burning got even worst from standing up and I just wanted to faint then and there but I had to get something done about this burning. I knew it wasn't from my fever but then what was it from? Could this burning be from the wound I had received during my fight before I came? Speaking of the wound I looked to my shoulder and found it wrapped.

"I need to speak to _her_ about something Koichi do you think you could help me?" From how his face changed from 'what' to understanding he knew who I was talking about.

"Fine then I'll walk her home if that helps to get your nerves a bit more relaxed Koji." Even if Koji was mad he got the hidden statement under Koichi's words.

Koji sighed and sat down on his bed knowing he had lost and I followed Koichi and Takuya out of his room, down the stairs, and out of the front door. I ignored the burning sensation the best I could.


	6. Chapter 6 Voices and Thoughts

**Chapter 6: Voices and Thoughts**

(Kari's P.O.V)

I don't know where Takuya and Koichi were leading me but the burning was getting worse with every step I took. I was also falling behind them; neither of them seemed to notice I think.

"Kari what's wrong? What happened anyways?" I looked to Koichi who had stopped and looked towards me, he looked pretty worried and I could hear it in his voice as well.

"I don't _know _what's wrong Koichi, as to what happened I'll tell you guys when people won't listen in and then start calling me a freak or think I'm crazy since it deals with _that_." Thankfully they got what I was talking about and that it drop at that.

As followed after them my arm where the wound was started to throb in pain, the pain felt like it was being _removed _from me. The pain was so great that I couldn't help but gasp that came. That drew both of their attention to me.

"Kari just tell us what's happening, you're clearly hiding something." Great Takuya just _had _to be the one who was always able to tell what was wrong and I was in pain.

"I was in a fight with old and new enemies, which is one of the reasons why I was falling through the sky when I came. _She _was among them and before I disappeared into the portal she cut me on my arm. I think her poison has gotten stronger over these five years." Their eyes went wide upon hearing that and they both were connection in their head and I knew that I would be in for a _long _lecture once the poison was gone.

I don't know why it took me so long to take the poison into account and connect the burning sensation to the poison. I looked at my arm and I noticed something else that I hadn't noticed at first, someone had changed my clothes.

I wore a baggy dark blue shirt along with black shorts, something told me that Koji had changed my clothes and at that thought I blushed. There was a bit of blood coming through the bandages.

"Kari you didn't think to mention that you fought them before this? You shouldn't have been moving around, moving around just spreads her poison faster. At times like this I wish we could enter the Digital World from anywhere!" Koichi seemed half pissed and half worried. Was he mad at _me _or the Digimon that hurt me?

I was shocked, well not that shocked but shocked none the less when my D3 shined. I got used to it randomly glowing over the years since whenever something big was about to happen it would shine. It usually spelled out that Digimon were gonna attack or that something with the chance of someone dying was gonna happen in a matter of moments.

Takuya and Koichi who _weren't _used to it stared as I pulled it from the pocket of the shorts. I'm glad that who_ever _changed me had been smart enough to put it back into my pocket.

"What does that mean? Shining Digivices are _never _agood sign, and with who we're up against it makes me worry what that means." I sighed, oh Takuya you'll worry even more once I tell you what it usually means.

"It means that either we're either gonna be attacked or that something is gonna happen that could cause a death in a matter of minutes. Right now with this poison in my system I'm hoping it's the first one since I don't want to die just yet." I watched as Koichi tightened his hands into fists at words.

I watched as he said something, thing is the words didn't reach my ears as the sound all around me faded away. Most of all everything around me kind of like _vanished_. I was floating somewhere in light. The burning disappeared, but I knew it was there, it was because I suddenly couldn't feel pain within this light.

"_My dear child, you are the one who will make Harmony throughout the worlds. I won't allow you to die here."_

(Koichi's P.O.V)

I looked to Kari who was currently in my arms, she had suddenly passed out without any warning. I looked to Lady Ophanimon, I don't know what happened but once her Digivice began to glow even brighter after she passed out we were sucked into some portal and we ended up here.

"Koichi what happened to her? Also I have to ask _who _isshe, she seems familiar but I can't place her." I sighed, I don't blame Lady Ophanimon for _not _knowing her. She never met Kari she only heard her over our old D Tectors.

"She's Kari Kamiya, the girl that I, Koji, and Takuya used to know. On her way here she was attacked by old enemies, she didn't say _who _the enemies were. But I'm pretty sure that _she _was among them." Lady Ophanimon sighed, she knew who we were talking about.

"Why did Lilithmon have to have that sick obsession with Kari? I only have to hope that Lilithmon didn't taint her and tried to turn Kari into the human she would control." I was confused at that.

"What do you mean that she would 'control' Lady Ophanimon? Also she mentioned that she was attacked by Lilithmon and that's how she received the wound and she guess that her poison became stronger over the 5 years." Why isn't Lady Ophanimon jumping to heal her and take the poison out like I thought she would?

"Each and every Demon Lord, which Lilithmon is the Demon Lord of Lust, can control a human. They use that Human to do their dirty work. If Kari was attacked by more than just Lilithmon there is a chance that the other Demon Lords have been freed. To be on the safe side be careful with who you trust, they'll try to kill the people who can kill them." I bit my lip upon hearing that, just who are we dealing with now?

Will we be able to fight this 'Demon Lords' not to mention will we be able to attack Kari if she has been taken control of by Lilithmon? I don't think we would be able to fight her. Kari means too much to Koji and I, Takuya sees her as a little sister I'm pretty sure.

"Why don't you take a look at Kari's wound? You talk like that and you aren't bothering to check her wound. Either you're _not _Lady Ophanimon or you know something you're not telling us." I looked to Takuya, he was angry at Lilithmon I knew and he was getting fed up with the way Lady Ophanimon was acting.

Yet he's right, she isn't bothering to check and see if Kari has been 'tainted' or anything and it seems like she's buying time. So could there be a chance that the Lady Ophanimon in front of us _isn't _real and just Lilithmon in disguise or what is she hiding from us?

"Takuya relax. I'm not looking at her wound due to many reasons. If she _is _being controlled Lilithmon then she was sent with a mission. If she isn't a pawn to kill you, Koichi, or Koji then Lilithmon has probably sent her to kill me. So having one encounter with a _Tainted_ one upon me touching her the embedded instinct to finish the mission would be awakened. It's best if I don't take that chance since I know you two wouldn't be able to attack her. It's best to wait until she wakes so she can tell me about what happened." I looked to Kari, she looked so peaceful in her sleep and it looked like she wouldn't harm anyone.

"How else would we know if she's been tainted Lady Ophanimon?" She sighed and looked at me, she _clearly _didn't want to tell me.

"She would be able to open portals to this Digital World since in this world at least there is _only _one entrance; she would've had temporary memory lost, also not to mention since she would be under Lilithmon's control she would be lustful in some way." At that I gulped.

"She opened a portal here which is one sign already…, I doubt that she is under Lilithmon's control through Lady Ophanimon." She and Takuya looked at me like I was crazy.

"How can you be so sure Koichi? It's best to play it safe for right now. We can't be sure if she is or isn't." I stared at Takuya, if I wasn't holding Kari I probably would've hit him.

"Are you forgetting that this is _Kari_ we're talking about Takuya? She's the DigiDestined of _Light_, she was always strong mentally and she did what she wanted _when _she wanted it. Don't you remember the _one _time Lilithmon tried to control her? What happened that day Takuya?" How did I know she's the DigiDestined of Light? She never told me that.

I waited for his reply but he just stared shocked, I'm pretty sure he was wondering how I knew as well.

"Lilithmon ended up having to sever the connection because Kari had tapped into _her _mind and almost made Lilithmon _her _puppet. Kari wouldn't fall under Lilithmon's control so easily." What Lady Ophanimon said next caught us both off guard.

"Koichi if Kari was so _strong _she wouldn't have been pushing her light so hard so she could try and find a way to come here, before I willingly opened a portal to here for her she was trying to find a way to come here on her own. It could be possible that back then Lilithmon _didn't _sever the tie to Kari just hid it so far down in Kari's soul that she _thought _that Lilithmon had severed it."

Am I the only one who has faith in Kari? Or is it because of what I had witnessed before we left? When we had been called back here Takuya disappeared first, then Koji, and lastly me. I had seen her cry. Not to mention a few months ago I heard a small voice in my head that I know was her now saying 'why did they have to leave'?

"Koichi weren't you hurt by Barbamon 5 years ago?" I blinked and I looked to Takuya, he looked deep in thought.

"So what if I was?" I couldn't help it, my eyes drifted to my right leg.

In one of my attempts to save Kari I was wounded and the wound scared, before I remembered Kari I never remembered where the scar had come from.

"Koichi if you were hurt there is a chance that you were tainted. From everything I know Lust and Greed worked together, meaning Lilithmon and Barbamon." I stared at Lady Ophanimon, I'm not tainted.

"Well there ain't no chance of it, Takuya and Koji never witnessed it but Kari healed me that day. She made sure that no poison or whatever that Barbamon injected into me was left. She made sure of that, she seemed to know what could've happened." 5 years ago we fought Lilithmon, Barbamon, and Lucemon.

Since we fought them it would explain why Lucemon didn't like me, Koji, and Takuya and tried to us. Lucemon probably remembered us even if we didn't remember _him_. Yet that doesn't make any sense, if he remembered us and fought us how is it that according to them that he was sealed in the core of the Digital World for millions of years?

"If you two remember you fought _a _Lucemon, it wasn't the same one that you guys fought 2 years ago. One day I'll explain the Demon Lords to you guys but its best that Koji is present and Kari's awake when I do. In this battle Zoe, Tommy, and J.P. won't be able to help. They won't be strong enough to fight against them." So it'll just be a 4 person team, how strong has Kari gotten over these years?

(Takuya's P.O.V)

My eyes drifted to Kari who was in Koichi's arms. Will she be ok? Ever since I first saw her I got the feeling that Kari has grown to hate fighting and that she won't be up to _killing_ any Digimon anymore.

"We better hope for the best when it comes to Kari then. You'll have to watch her and make sure she doesn't do anything rash." Lady Ophanimon's words went in one ear and out the other.

Kari why did you pass out? I know you would never give into Lilithmon but what would you do if it came to a life or death choice? Would she allow the connection to allow Lilithmon to heal or her or what?

* * *

**I would've updated sooner but my laptop decided to go wacky on me and I had to move all of my stories onto a flash drive and I had to recover and fix files and stuff and it took me a while to find Chapter 6 that I wrote before my laptop did whatever it did. Also since I forgot to say it I don't own Digimon. Sorry :'(**


	7. Chapter 7 In The Mean Time

**Note: This is what's going on with Koji as Takuya and Koichi are in the Digital World with the knocked out Kari and talking to Lady Ophanimon.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: In the Mean Time**

(Koji's P.O.V)

I looked over to my door when it opened. I was currently laying on my bed doing nothing but thinking about how sickly Kari had looked when I had seen her moving around.

"Koji what's wrong?" It was my step mother, she wouldn't understand even if I told her.

I rolled over on my bed so my back was facing her and I tried to remember that she wasn't the one who made me mad. It was that jerk of my father, it was one thing for lying to me about mom and Koichi I guess…, but Kari was something else.

To this day I still remember how she was before we befriended her and I never want her to go back to that. She was so lonely and she was lost back then. She would be staring into the sky for hours on end and she would wish upon stars for _friends_ or even for someone to just _smile _at her. She was in pain back then and none of her family members took notice of it.

"Koji what's wrong? I haven't seen you this mad since you found out your father lied to you." I looked to her and I watched as she sat down on my bed.

"One of my childhood friends showed up, she was sick and she passed out. I brought her here since she always got sick and she almost died when she was 5 from being sick. I was worried about her and dad just kicked her to the curb once she woke up not even caring that she was sick. He actually thought I had _lied _about her being my childhood friend." Her eyes went wide and she looked a little mad.

"He did _what_? I know it may seem like you don't have a lot of friends but he has no right to just _assume_ things. That's why when you were nine you were a little different for a few days before you just went back to normal wasn't it? You knew her when you were nine and then she moved away didn't she?" I was shocked she actually believed me?

"Yeah, in fact before today I didn't really remember her. When I was younger I guess with her just leaving left a small wound on my heart so I must've self-consciously locked away the memories of her. As it turned out she was also friends with Koichi and Takuya." She was shocked I could tell I usually didn't talk to her about a lot of things.

She stared at me for a few moments thinking about what I had actually _admitted_. If she looked deep into the meaning of my words then she would get that I actually liked Kari. That's another thing I had been trying to figure out if that protective instinct that had practically exploded awake as soon as I saw her was telling me that I still liked her. It's been years since then and I rarely felt emotions now other than betrayal and anger it seemed like so most emotions were foreign to me almost.

"Koji would I be correct if I guess that you liked this girl?" Even if it was true I couldn't help the small blushed, which was _way_ unnatural to see on my face.

"Yeah I liked her, thing is I think I _still _like her. It's been 5 years since I've met her and it's been 5 years since I've seen her." I looked to my right hand where the pale blue heart had been years ago.

I was shocked when my step mom ran her figures through my hair since I had actually taken it down. Once Kari was laid in my bed since she was burning up and I had actually used my hair tie for her hair.

I closed my eyes while thinking about the good old days of the past, Kari and I sitting on the old swings laughing and joking around. She was so open back then and I trusted her despite the pain I had felt before when I had learned that Koichi was my twin and that my father had lied to me.

"Koji I know your father's gonna be mad but _I'm _un grounding you, you're 14 years old and you show just how grown up you are already. I think you probably had you're reasons for punching Takuya." Yes that's why I had been grounded, I had hit Takuya and I had and I got suspended before school even started since our school had a random day before school started for kids to get their schedules and stuff.

"Yeah I did, he was messing with Koichi because his schedule got misplaced and because seniors were messing with me and Takuya thinking it was funny and with lack of brain capacity joked around and messed with me a little so I punched him so he would stop." She was pretty shocked by my words.

"I'm going to go talk to your father Koji, I think he hasn't really realized it yet that you've grown up or something." I actually smiled only a little so she wouldn't worry.

Once she said that she stood up and left my room, once she was gone I sighed. Something was wrong with Kari; I could just _feel_ it for some reason. I rolled over once more so I laying on my back and I stared at the ceiling of my room. I was half tempted to pull my MP3 player out from my nightstand and listen to it, but the thought of me being called over the D Tector and not hearing it kept bugging me.

My room was _way_ too quiet; the only sound in my room besides my breathing was the ticking of a clock that was getting on my nerves! The whole dang house was too quiet to my liking! I would've turned my TV on if it wasn't for my Dad taking it from my room. I sat up and opened the third drawer of my nightstand where my MP3 player was stashed and pulled it out; guess I'll just watch my D Tector to make sure I don't miss anything.

Once I had it on and my headphones in I turned it on and wanted to hit the wall, it was dead. I sat up once more since I had laid back down and took the headphones out and I took deep breathes to I wouldn't do anything rash. I ran my figures through my hair and let out a sigh.

"For once can't something happen!" I liked the calm, I really did but at times like this it was nerve wracking and annoying!

Everything thing that would be considered 'fun' by my dad was removed from my room because he was being hard to get along with. I had stashed my MP3 player away in hopes if I ever got to bored I could listen to music but no it decided to die on me! If that clock doesn't stop I think I'm gonna_ make_ it stop!

"_Looks like one of my toys are bit bored, maybe I should let you have some __**fun**__."_ I froze hearing that voice.

It sounded almost sick and twisted, but it had a hint of light in it for some reason. It sounded familiar but I couldn't place the voice for some reason. It's as if those memories are so hazed that I can't remember. Yet it ticked me off since it called me one of its 'toys' and I'm no one's toy!

"_Aw you don't even remember me how disappointing, I would've thought you would've remembered me my toy."_ It laughed at me and the laugh soon faded away as it sounded like it got more and more distant.

"Ok I take it back, can _nothing_ happen?" That freaking voice is bugging me since I can't seem to place it.

Also what was with it being _in_ my head? I'm pretty sure no one I know has telepathy at least that I know of. None the least the only person who _might_ be able to talk to me in my head I'm pretty she wouldn't say such things.

There was a knock on my door and my step mother entered the room. "Koji, your friend Zoe just called and asked if she could speak to you, do you want to speak to her?"

I nodded and she handed me the phone, it's best not to ignore Zoe or she'll bugging a person until they answer her and I would rather speak to her on the phone than over the D Tectors so my parents don't think I'm lost my mind.

**Zoe:** "Hey Koji, early who was that girl?"

Oh great so Zoe is gonna question me about Kari huh? This is gonna go _great_.

**Koji: **"One of my childhood friends, what about her?"

**Zoe**: "Really Koji, I meant what was her name, also who knew you had friends before us."

**Koji**: "Zoe I'm going to _ignore_ your last comment, her name is Kari Kamiya."

**Zoe:** "Well you know why she fell from the sky? Also what's up with you?"

**Koji:** "Well truthfully the only one who knows the answer is Kari."

**Zoe: **"Well K…"

I just hung up on her; I didn't feel like talking to her. She's to annoying at this moment and she'll press for all of the details and ask everything about Kari. When the phone rung I answered.

**Zoe:** "Did you just hang up on me Koji!"

**Koji: **"I don't know did it sound like this."

Again I hung up on her, this time she didn't call back probably sensing I wasn't in a talking mood. Truthfully I never am, well depending on the person I guess. I would talk to Kari if she wanted, Takuya depending on what kind of mood he was in, and Koichi I would talk to I guess.

"Koji, that wasn't very nice. Hanging up on people won't get you any friends." I sighed and looked to my step mom, she can call it mean but I won't take her seriously until she stops laughing.

"Well ask me if I care. Zoe should know by now I don't like talking." It's kind of common sense after all.


	8. Chapter 8, Explanations

**Chapter 8: Explanations!**

(Tai's P.O.V)

I looked at them; everyone wanted to know the truth as to where Kari was. It's been a week since she left. Yet in truth I couldn't really _tell_ them where she went because I don't really know where she is.

"Tai where is Kari? She couldn't have just disappeared into the night. She was never to sneak around so _someone _knows where she went even if it may not be you." Matt, T.K., and I of course flinched upon hearing Izzy's words.

He might've been here when it all went down but once we left the room we found that he had passed out soon before T.K. had entered the bedroom so he had no clue what happened and yet he is the one who seems to know that we weren't telling everyone something.

"Well someone explain what happened to her! I'm getting so worried that I've actually been getting sick!" Of course no one was shocked when Yolei wacked Davis upside the back of his head, well Davis was since he didn't get why she wacked him but hey it's _Davis_.

"Or maybe the reason you've been getting sick is because you were standing the rain a week ago staring at the wacky lightning show as if you were some kid watching a cartoon." Then how didn't he see the fight?

"Oh fine what_ever_ I still wanna know what happened to Kari! Just when she agreed to hanging out with me she disappears." He mumbled more that no one got, but he did receive a glare from both T.K. and I.

I sighed; I guess it _would_ be for the best if I told them where Kari really was considering that everyone _is _worried about.

"Last week Kari left. She left to go and visit some of her old friends. Thing is she might _never _come back here." That left everyone stunned into silence, Matt and T.K. knew it already but hearing it spoken aloud still froze them.

"Why wouldn't she come back? Where is her friends, who are her friends, why did she leave to visit her friends, what in the word are you trying to say Tai, when did she meet them?" Talk about the whole who, what, when, and where questions; then again it did come from Davis so of course he would want to know.

"She said their names were Koji Minamoto, Koichi Kimura, and Takuya Kanbara. She left because her memories haunted her and they were causing her pain. She met them 5 years ago which would've made her 9 at time. She didn't really say _where_ they were when we asked where she just replied 'another dimension'. From that I can guess that you can fill in the why she might not come back question." Everyone just stared at me completely shocked by my answer.

"So you're saying she left this _world_ to visit three people who she hasn't seen in 5 years? How would she know if they still remembered her not to mention if they would want to see her again?" Of course those question coming Ken were and weren't shocking.

Shocking because that's the first time he's talked today and yet like him to think about people motives for their actions.

"Yeah that doesn't sound like Kari, are you _still_ not telling the truth Tai?" I tell them the truth and they don't believe me.

"She said two of them loved her, and she loved them. She knew they would remember her because she probably has a connection to them that just gave her a feeling that they still remembered her. She also mentioned that she saved Earth while we saved Digi World so they were probably DigiDestined as well, just from somewhere else." That of shocked them since that answer came from Matt.

Everyone just fell into silence. No one spoke to question what he said, no one moved to leave. They just sat there probably lost in memories. I sighed and ran my figures through my hair and I couldn't help but remember the photo that I had seen.

How long had she managed to hide that photo there? To this day how did no one find it because I remember that T.K. opened it once and he didn't find the photo so how long was the photo there? I want to know _who_ she loves at this point. I thought she loved T.K. since they _had_ been going out, now she says these twins loved her and that she loved them. So who does she love, she certainly can't love both twins, if she loved T.K. she wouldn't have left right?

"TAI! Pay attention we were talking to you!" I jumped and I looked at (oddly) pissed off Ken.

Ken is _so_ odd, to this day I don't remember him being pissed off at anyone or at least _showing_ it. I just blankly stared at him, he nodded as if accepting my blank stare as that he got my attention.

"Good now that I got your attention I'll say what I _was_ saying. Something about how she just left is odd. She had to have more motives behind her leaving besides wanting to see her old friends. She must've known something was gonna happen, maybe not like knowing it but like an instinct knowing type of deal. That freaky lightning show probably dealt with her leaving and I remember seeing shadows in the cloud, I of course couldn't make anything out about them since I was far from the source but I have a feeling that deals with why she left." Of course after his little speech everyone turned to look at me and Matt since we answered their last round questions about Kari.

We both sighed already knowing that this was gonna be a _long_ day of explanations about Kari, and frankly by the end of the day I bet my head with probably hurt and I'll probably about ready to find a way there to save her from something that may or may not be happening due to all the odd theories that are gonna be through at me and Matt to try and prove wrong.

"Well that was a fight between Kari and some Digimon, I don't know _who_ but I know they were Digimon. Also the whole Lightning Show _was _because of them and in degree her since she used some of the lightning as her way of attacking them." This time a few gaped at me, which ended with me laughing since both genius were one of the three who gaped the other being Davis.

"Well that's interesting, so what if they were after her and she left in a means to try and keep us safe? If she thought that there was _no_ way of us defeating them she might've left to visit her friends yet in the back of her mind something might've been telling her 'get away' or something right? If these DigiDestined were strong enough to take down something when the four of them were 9 she might've thought that they would be able to help her this time." I was silent and thought about Ken's words.

She would leave if it meant saving us right? She would probably even go as far as giving her life for us or showing something that would otherwise be kept hidden from us right? Ow my head is starting to hurt already again! Thanks Ken you've given me headache!

"I don't think that's it Ken. Before Tai and T.K. entered the room before she left, she asked me if memories were painful. I think she truly left to see her old friends again. So think of it this way, if let's say there was a way to go to a different world type of deal and you could see someone that you were close to that had either disappeared or died wouldn't you go and see them?" Matt's words hit _everyone_ in there heart I think.

Ken he bit his lip thinking, sometimes when he thinks it gives me a feeling that either he'll say something odd that no one will get besides Izzy of course, or he would say something that would be so common sense and make everyone feel dumb.

"I could see that oddly enough, if I was given the chance I would take it and see my brother at least one last time and say sorry to him probably. Yet something still tells me that Kari had more than one reason to leave." I actually have to agree with Ken that she probably had _another_ reason, maybe unknown to her but I'm pretty sure she had another reason.

"What happened to your brother Ken?" Of course Yolei would want to know, truthfully as do I.

"My brother Sam was hit by a car and dead after I wished he would disappear…" That sent us back into silence and no one talked for a while.

(Koji's P.O.V)

I looked to the _still_ unconscious Kari, it's been a day since she appeared falling from sky. They called me to the Digital World earlier this morning and I was filled in on what they were talking about when I was at home being annoyed by that ticking clock.

"So you think she's an enemy? I _doubt_ that _highly_ Lady Ophanimon, if she was evil when her Digivice glowed would've it been a black glow not a pure white glow right? Not to mention she wouldn't have been able to use her powers. So how about you come with an explanation for _that_ one." She was silent taking my words in.

"Koji, you like Koichi have _way_ too much faith in her. Just be careful of her."

* * *

**OK**** as a way as saying sorry I posted_ two_ chapters up and I'll be working on the next one when I can. Also just so no one get confused (well maybe momentarily as you read) there is a time difference in the two worlds due to the Demon Lords so time passes differently for right now. Time will later sync up. Please review and give me your thoughts as to what you want to see happen because I might just use some ideas later on. ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9, Swing Set

**OK so it took a bit longer to upload than I thought so I will say I'm sorry again. This kinda goes back and shows an event that happened in the past, which helps set something's up for later.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine:** Swing Set

(Kari's P.O.V, Age: 9)

I just swung back and forth on the swing; I felt kinda lonely wondering slightly if I would spend this day alone again. Half of the time I spend my days alone. I jumped when someone sat down on the swing next to me; it was Koji and he was smiling. That's right; I've known Koji, Koichi, and Takuya for about a few weeks now. I was starting to feel at home in their group but for some reason the loneliness I've grown accustomed to makes me forget about them for some reason.

"Why do you jump every time someone gets close to you Kari?" I stopped swinging and I actually wondered if could trust Koji with the truth behind that.

"It's hard to explain, you probably wouldn't understand it and you would probably tease me a little." He tilted his head, I noticed that his hair was longer than most boys and I couldn't help but think he must be hot since it was almost eighty some degrees.

"Why would I tease you?" Something about him seemed to make me want to tell him, something made me know that I could trust him.

"I don't really like people touching me you know? I'm teased at school and since I get sick so easily everyone makes a joke that if they touch me they would get sick and so now I got used to no one touching me." He laughed slightly and I felt slightly betrayed, yet something about his smile made me forgive him for laughing.

"Forgive me for laughing but I don't think that's odd at all; I don't like people touching me either so if anyone would understand you it would be me Kar." I blushed slightly when he called me 'Kar' since only my brother called me by that.

"I see so you don't find that o-odd?" I blushed a bit more when I stuttered; almost no boys pay attention to me.

"Anyways why don't you have friends, I mean something must've triggered you staying away from kids before the teasing began?" He seemed to just _know_ that I had been given the chance to have friends before I began getting teased.

"Well you see due to always getting sick I was always kinda alone and so I became used to being alone and I became a loner at school." He nodded seemingly getting that.

"It's hard to get out of being a loner, stepping out of your comfort zone to try and make friends." For some reason with just those words I got that he also was a loner, that he was right that he would understand me.

"How about we change the subject? I don't like talking 'bout all of this." He smiled and nodded, standing up I was surprised when he offered a hand to me.

Didn't he just say that he didn't like people touching him? If that's true why offer me his hand, since that would mean that we would touch each other. Yet after a few seconds thought I placed my hand in his and I squeaked slightly when he pulled me forwards off of the swings and onto my feet but he took off running, making me follow him. As he led me who knows where I couldn't help but realize that for once I didn't feel bothered by someone touching me. I wasn't afraid of him.

"W-where are we going Koji?" He didn't answer me but he did chuckle slightly.

"I think we should have some fun you know? Its summer time and that old playground aren't always fun." I gulped when he said 'fun'; I knew one thing for sure, Koji Kenji Minamoto had a wrapped sense of _fun_.

Soon enough I remember the familiar streets, he was leading me towards the place where the he, Takuya, and Koichi were staying. They were staying in some abandoned building that no one could enter since the entrance was blocked off and only those brave enough to go through a hole in the rocks blocking the entrance would enter. Yet not many went there because the hole once collapsed and someone actually was killed. I don't know why they're so brave or me for that fact. Once there I noticed that something was wrong. I stopped myself and that of course caught Koji's attention. I couldn't sense Takuya or Koichi.

"What's wrong Kari?" I looked at him and I noticed that he looked slightly worried; was he actually worried about me?

"I don't sense Takuya or Koichi; where are they?" He seemed to be caught surprised by that.

So he didn't know that they weren't there? Did he have something planned? Are the missing? Did they get attacked? Argh I hate when I think five steps ahead of where I am!

"I told them to stay here! Dang those two! I told them that I was bringing you here!" He had his moments when he was open with his emotions; of course they were usually the emotion of anger or sadness.

"Is something wrong? Did even _Takuya_ get scared of your plan?" He sighed and crossed his arms.

"I was gonna surprise everyone; I was bored the other day and I play a game where I won four tickets to the fair." I was surprised; that was different and something I didn't expect Koji to say.

I smiled and titled my head to the side. I was glad I had decided to wear a pair of dark blue shorts and a short sleeve white shirt today. I giggled slightly, catching him by surprise.

"Then how about we just go by ourselves then? Who needs them to have a good time? They can hide and then we can taunt them on what they missed out on." He smiled slightly and I noticed a faint pink tint his cheek; I was right he has gotta be hot wearing that stupid jacket of his plus a pair of cargo pants and with his freakin' hair!

"Yeah I guess you're right, just you and I." He grabbed my hand once again and he began running once again.

I smiled following after him; we may be young but we act more grown up. I think it's because of the fact that we're DigiDestineds, also possibly the fact that we are both advanced. I know that I act more grown up because of the fact that I've been teased and with my sickness and all I've lived in the real world, not the kiddy world where I think the world is all good and no one dies, I lost that innocence when I almost died when I was five years old. I don't know Koji's reason; I think it might be because he found out that his father lied. He actually didn't know that he had a brother; never less Koichi was his _twin_ brother until shortly before he came here, along with the fact that his father lied saying that his mother died. I think that was what took his 'innocent' view on the world but then again he doesn't like talking about his past, almost as much as I hated talking about mine. Before I knew it we inside the gates; meaning that I totally spaced out, hopefully he didn't say anything because I don't want him to think that I ignored him.

"Well I'm guessing you spaced out real good. So as I had asked, what do you want to do first?" I took in everything that had changed since the last time I had been here.

Everything was different; I had come here when I was six years old but my parents think that I should ride anything because they don't want me getting sick. They didn't want me to do anything fun now of days. Some of the lights had flickered on since the sun would set soon since it was in the late afternoon when Koji had found me at the playground.

"Earth to Kari." I snapped out of trace and I looked to Koji.

I just stared at him; as we stood there with people walking past us I couldn't help but realize that we truly didn't look our age. At least he looked older than he really was.

"Is something wrong?" I sighed and shook my head.

"Sorry, I just spaced out once again. I haven't been here since I was six. Its odd standing here you know? My parents never let me do anything fun after I was five." Oh crap, I never told them that I almost died when I was five so I braced myself for his question that came next.

"Why is that Kari?" Oh how did I know that he was going to ask that question, I hate talking about that time!

"I almost died when I five…" That sent his eyes wide, he was surprised hearing that.

At that moment I think he understood what took my 'innocent' view of the world away.

~Time Skip, Later that Night~

I sat under the willow tree in the playground with my back against the tree bark. I couldn't get the scene from my head. It was shortly before I ran from the fair; it was before this day was ruined. As I began to remember what happened I saw it beginning to rain. I can't believe it. My day was going great. We were laughing and having fun when we had to run into kids from my school.

"Why am I so stupid?" Why did I believe that trusting Koji would make everything go away?

Everything that is good always turns painful for me after a while. I thought it was going to be fun staying home alone but that soon became lonely without anyone. I was happy when I met the three of them but I know that once this battle is done they'll disappear and I'll never see them again. Despite the fact that it was pouring down raining I was so tempted to stand up and sit on the swing set. This playground was never a park; it belonged to the old academy that burned to the ground years ago. They say that if you listen hard enough when you are so close to the darkness of giving up and/or dying you can hear a voice if you're here. I closed my eyes as the tears began coming from my eyes.

"I can't take this anymore; everything is just becoming too hard to keep up with for my mental state and my body…" My body ached to the core and I was feeling so sleepy.

I can't keep taking all of their words, it's getting tiresome. I'm tired of dealing with everyone's shit. I'm tired of being alone. I'm always walking this path of life alone. Even if momentarily I have someone to help me they'll just disappear soon enough. I heard something so I looked up; standing there in the rain was a girl. She had red hair that was down to past her butt almost. She wore a blue cape thingy with an orange shirt like dress, white stockings, and brown boots. She had red eyes and she stared at me. Even standing in the rain she didn't get wet. The rain fell _around_ her.

"_Why are you sad? Why are you giving up? Would it help if you had a friend that never left your side?"_ Her voice was hauntingly beautiful; it like she had an accent but I couldn't tell if she did or not.

I was staring at her, something about her was off. Was this perhaps the legend of this place acting out or could this girl be something different completely, perhaps Digital World related. She smiled slightly and she kneeled down on the ground in front of me, not even caring if her clothes could get muddy.

"_Don't cry please. I'll be your friend forever ok? I'll protect you and keep you safe." _Something about her words seemed to give me the sense that she was serious.

She reached over and she whipped my tears away. Her hand was warm, yet it felt like it was sunshine touching my skin. Could this girl be something other than human?

"Who are you?" She smiled seeing that I talked I believe.

She moved her hand from my face and she held both of my hands that were holding my legs to my chest.

"_My name is Yune; you can call my Harmony through. I'll always be there for you and you can trust me. I'll protect you my friend."_ I stared at her, Yune.

It was then that I noticed the necklace that I had gotten from Koji, Koichi, and Takuya was glowing. The necklace that had a yin and yang charm; it dawned me slightly. She just giggled and nodded.

"_I am the Spirit of Harmony; I'll always be with you even should you part with the necklace. Yes the other Spirits are Digimon but I'm also a Digital Being. I'm much more human like through because I'm part human. Perhaps I'll tell you the sad tale of how I was bound to that necklace another time Hikari."_

I saw something I hadn't in years; I saw hope. I saw a thin thread of hope that I could cling to. I believed her words; she could've never showed herself to me but could've chosen to just abandon me but she hadn't. She had taken time to show herself and to help me. She leaned over and gave me hug, which surprised me. I saw her flicker as if she was light burning out.

"_I can't stay manifested for long my dear. My dear, you are the one who will create peace. I won't let you be alone any longer. If you can find the light in yourself you'll be able to talk to me whenever you want."_ Just like that she disappeared but I could tell I would see her once again, that I would hear from her at another time.

I stood up after a few seconds; I can't wallow any longer. I have to realize I'm not alone. I push people away by accident so if I open up and be a bit friendlier I may be able to make friends. I stepped out from under the protection of the old willow tree and into the rain. I stood by the swing set and I was soaked to the bone in seconds. Standing here in the rain made me remember the lyrics of a song I heard long ago; the song itself was nowhere to be found in this world and after seeing Yune I believe she had somehow spoken to me long ago. Something over whelmed me and I began singing the song.

"I waited for you today

But you didn't show

No, no, no

I needed you today

So where did you go?

You told me to call

Said you'd be there

And though I haven't seen you

Are you still there?"

As I stood there something called to me, something told me that the voice that hand sung this song to me wasn't her years ago. Something told me it was someone I long ago forgot; after I almost died four years ago I forgot stuff and something tells me I knew the person who had once sang this song to me.

"I cried out with no reply

And I can't feel you by my side

So I'll hold tight to what I know

You're here and I'm never alone…"

As I sung 'I can't feel you by my side' the image of Yune popped into my head but when I sung 'you're here and I'm never alone' the image of.

"Kari!" I jumped and I looked behind me, it was then that I noticed that while I spaced out singing I had sat down on one of the drenched swing seats.

I stared at him and I finished the thought he had cut off. After singing that verse the image of him popped into my head. Was this a sign for something? I think of him and then he shows up?

* * *

**Who did she think of? Who called out her name? Is it a sign? Who do you think sung the song to her? What could she have forgotten? What do you think? Also the song is 'Never Alone' by Barlow Girl. I think it kinda fit with what happened in her past, which has yet to be explained. I'll try to update and maybe some can guess the mystery of who sang the song to her. Yet I hope I'm not that predictable with my story, also I would love to hear your guesses.**


	10. Chapter 10: Diary

**Chapter Ten:** Diary

(Unknown's P.O.V)

They were growing antsy; they have to be patient if they want this to work out right. One out of all them was getting fed up with me, they might be 'close' to me but they wanted the fun to begin already.

"When is everything going to be set up; I may be patient but even I'm growing weary of this 'plan' of yours." I knew annoying my sister was one thing but pissing him off was _not_ a good idea.

"In due time; before anything we have to get rid of their strongest point." He stood up and I took a step back; even I am afraid of him so how is _she_ not afraid of him?

"Which would be what? According to you what is their 'strongest point'?" I took a deep breath and I let it out.

"Their strongest point is the Light that they placed so much trust in. Get rid of the Light then they'll lose the trust and they'll try to fight us on their own unknowing who they can trust." He smirked slightly and he laughed at me.

"How do you plan to break the trust they have in the Light then?" I let the outer appearance drop and I stood in front of them in my true form.

"They all believe that the Light can't be swallowed by Darkness, prove them wrong and take control of that Darkness then they'll lose their trust in the Light." My sister snickered and stood up.

"Then how about you allow me the pleasure of breaking the Light?" I didn't speak up knowing that I only made the plan but _he_ made the decisions about who did what.

The leader smirked and he laughed; that scared me because his laughter wasn't the kind he did when he mocking people but when he had an idea.

"The Light is oh so guarded but the Light is still weak. Take the innocent of the Light and the Light will quickly become Darkness." Even if I had long ago fallen from grace I still felt a small pang of guilt for the plan that he had, yet not enough guilt that I wouldn't go along with it.

"What's the plan then? I need to know the plan so I know how to arrange the pieces." He looked at me and smirked.

"You are all dismissed; yet my little planner stay here. I'll tell you the plan along with give you something since you've been oh so helpful ever since the beginning when we first met." I wasn't sure what to expect from the smirking demon.

My sister shot me an evil look before she left and she went to terrorize someone; she loved terrorizing people no matter what it cost. Once they were all gone I felt the fear I had developed of him ever since he found out how to change worlds and he began gathering his group together. He was the reason I had fallen from grace; I had chosen to follow him instead of the World of Light's laws.

(Ken's P.O.V)

I studied over the image in one of the old Digital World Books that Gennai had. I was working by myself trying to break the code of 'World Crossing'. Through the months of searching and working with Gennai I found a reference of 'World Crossing'. Tai was here helping me, since Daemon had popped up here and there he began learning the Digital Writing to try to help find a way to Kari.

"Why did everyone else give up on her once we found her diary?" I looked at Tai; why would he be asking me?

"I think it's because that they felt betrayed; I truly don't know why Tai." I grabbed my pencil and I began writing what I had translated so far.

"Why are you working so hard to find a way to Kari?" I stopped and I chewed on my lip; wondering upon that question myself.

"Something is just, driving me to find a way to her. Something inside of me just won't let me rest knowing that Kari could be hurting." He gave me a look; a look that he used to always give T.K. and Davis.

"Do you like my sister Ken?" I sighed and I looked back to the image.

"I did love her at one point, I'll admit that Tai. As I got closer to her though I began feeling more like I had to protect her, like a brother feels towards his younger sister. Soon that love became sibling like." That seemed to shock him, yet I saw a small smile on his face.

I stopped when I got the sense that something was wrong, as if something bad was going to happen. I remember the feeling from when I had the Dark Spore; it felt like a huge wave of Darkness was coming. I have no clue what could cause it but I sensed it and it sent a shiver down my spine.

"I got a bad feeling Tai; something's about to happen that isn't going to turn out to well. I can sense it…" He looked to the book and bit his lip as if he knew something that he didn't want to tell me.

"I think I know what you're sensing, well not exactly but the text I was looking through is a prophecy I believe and most of the things in it have happened already." I quickly snatched the paper he had been translating on and read what he had written; well I tried to read what he wrote, when I looked at him he laughed a little in embarrassment.

"You're handwriting sucks Tai; I can't even read what you wrote…" His checks were tinted with a light red from embarrassment after my comment.

"Well excuse my handwriting, anyways it's basically said that old enemies will 'rise from the shadows' so more than likely we'll have to face Digimon we've fought once before." I sighed and took the book he was looking in; they weren't really books but that's what I'm calling them since Izzy printed them straight from an email that Gennai sent him.

"I'll translate this one since I can do it faster and I have a feeling that we'll need this information for this evening's meeting." He didn't reject that since now he was placing his sister above the matter of who decodes the texts.

Hours passed by as I decoded the text and it was confusing; they were in no order and it kept referring to another DigiDestined. The DigiDestined of Harmony was mentioned a few times by different names such as The DigiDestined of 'Connections' or 'Peace' but it was odd. It spoke of two different DigiDestineds of Light, a DigiDestined of Darkness, DigiDestined of Flames and someone they referred to as 'half-breed'. By the time it was six in the afternoon everyone had gathered at my house and I showed Izzy the translated text to see if he could make heads or tails of it; it was more of a story than a prophecy it seemed like.

"This is interesting…" He grabbed a pencil and he began writing something, looking back to the translated texts every few moments.

"Well since Izzy found something within what you guys found I'll wait for his conclusion, but anything new found out?" Only Izzy, Tai, Matt, and I were into trying to find out what Kari's connected to; I was surprised by the fact that everyone else abandoned her.

"These references were used once before, think about the titles." Tai quickly pulled out Kari's Diary, that he has taken an interest in reading so he can see into the life she had hidden, and he paged through it and then stopped on a page.

As he read the page over his face showed the gears spinning in his head; it showed that he was connecting things together and making connections between whatever Kari had writing and whatever Izzy had meant. He had only disclosed a little bit of Kari's diary to the DigiDestined; he had told them that she had played many of us for a fool while there was a different side to her the whole time that very few of us had seen. The people who had seen that side had been Tai and Matt, Matt had seen it without realizing it until Tai told Matt of the page that Kari had written 'I slipped up today and I accidentally allowed Matt to see the hidden side of me yet he didn't seem to notice'.

"Kari stated here in her diary that Takuya Kanbara was the DigiDestined of Flames, while Koji Minamoto was the DigiDestined of Light and Koichi Kimura was the DigiDestined of Darkness. Kari also stated in here that while she worked with them she was referred to as the DigiDestined of Harmony." I was surprised to hear that considering that like the others I didn't know much about what Kari had hidden in her past besides what Tai told me which was very little but unlike the others I looked over it and believed that Kari didn't tell us about her past for a reason.

"So are you saying that, that prophecy refers to Kari and her friends?" Izzy looked to Matt, and then he shook his head.

"This isn't a prophecy; this is a Digital Record about what happened in that battle five years ago with Kari and her friends." That made our eyes go wide; that has the secrets of what happened five years ago.

"Then the part of the three disappearing was how they left five years ago?" Izzy nodded his head at my question.

They vanished before her eyes and she was left there crying. It had said 'saying farewell the Light would come to know the true meaning of loneliness'. She was alone from that day forward when her only friends had left. Before it had stopped it stated 'the battle they fought was a hard battle that many would not fight by will. The native light would crumble to pieces and it would need time to put the light back together. Once the battle was over and it was time for saying farewell the Light would come to know the true meaning of loneliness.'

"The text said that the light crumbled to pieces, meaning Kari, but she didn't seem broken." Izzy looked to me, getting that I didn't know what he knew.

"Tai, how about you tell him since you have the diary." He just bit his lip, instead of telling me he flipped a few pages and handed me her diary, telling me to read the page he opened to.

_August 25__th__, 1999_

_I just got back from the Digital World; it's different from what I thought it would be like. The battles I fought there, it was hard to act as if they scared me since I found them fun considering the battles I had fought against the Demons. It's hard to hold myself together, I'm trying to listen to Yune but it's hard. I can't see or hear her anymore since that day I saved the Numemon when I was possessed and the power allowed our Digimon to evolve to help us. She was the last of the ones who understood me. I've decided that I'll never allow anyone to ever see the true me ever again. I will make him eat his words; he said I would never have friends. I will make him eat his words and get friends; even if doing that would mean to lock away my true self. When I start school I'll go by Kari, I won't go by Hikari anymore. I feel broken and wounded inside; it feels like a part of me was taken away when they disappeared from in front of me; every time I think about what the DigiDestined I am known as it will forever remind me of Koji for we are both the DigiDestineds of Light, even if he is usually called the Warrior of Light. Why did two loners get chosen to be the DigiDestineds of Light?_

I looked to Tai; he was staring at the ceiling. "There is more than just one entry that shows just how much she was unsure of her place. Of her mentioning her friends, them and the Yune girl, she never clearly said who the Yune girl was."

I flipped the through the pages but as I did I felt as if we invading her privacy by reading her diary but something told me in a time like this she would forgive us for reading it, yet then again I don't know the 'true' Kari. I stopped when a date caught my eye, along with my name.

_December 25__th__, 2002_

_I was happy when Ken had invited me to his Christmas Party; I was worried about him oddly enough. I couldn't help but slip up around him and let him see the true me but like Koji four years ago he accepted it, he didn't even seem to notice my changes but I'm glad. At times I find myself at home with him, maybe it's because we share the Dark Ocean thing in common, I don't know why but I'm glad he was laughing with us during his party. _

I stared at the words she had written and they replayed in my mind a few times; I had seen the true her but I never noticed it and just accepted it since I knew back then that there was more to her, I had guessed she had hidden a secret, just not this kind of secret. Tai took her diary from me and he read the date I had stopped on; he looked to me once he had read it.

* * *

**Sorry about the late update, I had some troubles in life. I got into a car accident and everything was up in the air between school work, physical therapy, and lawyers. I'm sorry!**


End file.
